The present invention relates to a wind operated electrical power generating device, which device is mounted on the exterior of a car and which uses the wind resulting from the motion of the car to produce electricity for use by the car.
Relative wind has been used in the past in conjunction with moving vehicles to turn propellers, air turbines, treadmills or rotors, which, in turn, are connected by various means, to a generator. Generally, the connection between the wind rotated element and the generator is by pulleys and belts. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,423,514, Butusov, 3,374,849, Redman, and 3,713,503, Haan teach the use of rotary elements mounted on moving vehicles and connected to electric generators by belts and pulleys for developing electricity for use by the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,849, Mater, teaches the use of a wind element rotatable about a vertical axis and does not use belts or pulleys to connect to a generator but the rotor engages a flywheel which acts as a generator rotor.